El Recuerdo Más Fuerte
by MidoriPanda
Summary: CONTIENE SPOILERS--- Light está a punto de morir. Y lo último que ve es el fantasma de L. Basado en lo ocurrido en el Anime en el ultimo episodio.


**Notas del autor: **

_Este fue el Primer FanFic que escribi en toda mi vida, y estoy conforme con el resultado. Tengo muy pocos, epro queiro hacer más. Tambien es el primero que subo, quería ver si alguien que pase por aqui, lo lee y me deja un bonito review :D_

_Me gusttó el final de la serie, aunque bueno, creo que pudese ahber sido mejor,a si qeu tuve que darle un poco de mi toque de angustia y dolor. Este está en espaol, pero trataré de escribir alguno en ingles D:_

_Pues si alguien lo lee, me deja un review :D_

* * *

El Recuerdo más Fuerte.

Dicen por ahí que cuando estas apunto de morir, tu recuerdo más fuerte se hace presente. Otros dicen que ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. También dicen que la muerte en persona llega con su hoz a recoger tu alma, y llevarla al cielo, o al infierno…

Pues estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Sabía que iba a morir.

Los balazos que Matsuda le había dado eran demasiado para la resistencia del muchacho. Moriría tan joven… pero… ¡ja! Él era el dios del nuevo mundo, no podía morir así de fácil…

"_Tú no eres Díos"_

La voz escandalizada y llena de horror de Mikami le azotó contra los oídos.

Iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad… no iba a detenerse, no dejaría que lo agarraran… no con vida.

Corría cerca de las vías del tren… a toda velocidad… aun oía los gritos de Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide y Mogui. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor de los disparos… y al abrirlos, se vio a si mismo, años atrás, caminando por el otro lado de la calle… llevaba la Death Note debajo del brazo, escondida entre la mochila y su extremidad.

-'Ya empezó'-dijo Light aun más preocupado por escaparse.

Sus memorias desde que había encontrado la Libreta de la Muerte comenzaban a llegar… pero todo era demasiado borroso…

Llegó a un viejo lugar abandonado, parecía ser una fábrica. Ya no escuchaba los gritos, ni a nadie persiguiéndolo. Se dejó caer sobre las viejas y oxidadas escaleras de metal.

Le costaba trabajo pensar en que se había equivocado… ¿Qué había salido mal?

"_¡Tú no eres Díos!"_

Mikami. Él había tenido la culpa al final. Light le había ordenado NO tocar la verdadera Death Note hasta ese día, pero no lo obedeció… si no hubiese salido mal, en estos instantes, Near, y todos los demás estarían muertos. Todos, menos él y Mikami…

Y al final, solo ellos dos morirían. Light luchaba aun con todas sus fuerzas… oyó la frenética risa de su Shinigami en las afueras del lugar…

-Te dije que al final yo escribiría tu nombre, Yagami Light. Sabías a lo que te estabas enfrentando, sabías que al tocar la Death Note, sufrirías una desdicha terrible. Te dije también que cuando murieras, no podrías ir ni al cielo, ni al infierno… porque ninguno existe…

Ryuk siguió hablando, recordándole todo lo que le había dicho hace tantos años ya.

-'entonces… ¿A dónde iré ahora?'- Escuchó el rasgueo del papel sobre la Death Note escribiendo su propio nombre…

_60 segundos…_

Un hombre delgado y de crespo pelo negro apareció frente a Light. Llevaba una playera blanca y unos jeans azules. Iba descalzo y estaba parado encorvado. Tenía unas inmensas ojeras debajo de los ojos. En su mano derecha tenía la esposa de una cadena, que se había roto.

-L…-murmuró Light al reconocer al muchacho.

-No gané… pero tú perdiste, Light-kun.

El fantasma de su antiguo enemigo se hincó para poder estar rostro con rostro con él.

_50 segundos…_

L acercó su rostro al de Light aun más.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Esta escena me parece conocida, Light-kun ¿lo recuerdas? 5 de Noviembre… hace 4 años.

El recuerdo de L cayendo de la silla, y Light atrapándolo entre sus brazos dándose cuneta de que había cometido un error terrible apareció en su mente con las palabras de Lawliet. Estaban exactamente en la misma posición: uno sujetando el cuerpo del otro, viendo al otro morir.

_40 segundos…_

-¿Y recuerdas esas noches…?- dijo el otro poniendo su fría mano sobre la mejilla sangrante de Light.- ¿…Cuando teníamos que dormir juntos…? ¿Todo lo que hicimos?

Los dolorosos recuerdos de sus errores comenzaban a aparecerse ante sus ojos.

_30 segundos…_

-La primera vez que tú me besaste…

-¡CALLATE!

-y me dijiste que me amabas…

_20 segundos…_

Sus memorias se estaban desvaneciendo en el aire. Light no podía dejar de llorar, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar al fantasma de sus recuerdos, y después soltarle un golpe en medio de los ojos. Pero al fin y al cabo… L era su memoria más potente. Y al final, si había venido por él. Estaba allí a su lado, llevando su alma al vacío, para que los dos saltaran juntos a él…

-'No…'- pensó Yagami al final…-'Yo lo maté. Ryuk está en lo cierto, los muertos no regresan… pero se siente tan real…'

-Soy real, Light-kun…

-Por eso estás aquí. Eres mi recuerdo más fuerte… te amo.

_10 segundos…_

L, después de un largo silencio, se acercó aun más a Light y lo besó con sus delgados labios.

Quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos una última vez, pero estaba demasiado débil. Seguía llorando, pero se sentía en paz de sentir los labios de su amante, y a la vez enemigo sobre los suyos.

Sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho, como si quisieran sacarle el corazón. Se quedó sin aire y separó los labios de los de L. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente viendo por última vez los ojos oscuros del otro, exactamente como lo había hecho L 4 años atrás.

Lo último que sintió fue una fría lágrima junto con los labios de Lawliet sin poder darle una respuesta, y sus manos aun estaban en sus mejillas. Era real…

Pero ahora ambos estaban muertos, y no había nadie que los recordara. Los niños de Wammy's House, al final, el investigador no los conoció a todos. Y aparte de eso, jamás tuvo amor, ni amigos… hasta que llegó Kira.

Y Kira, su rostro jamás fue revelado al mundo. A nadie le importaba un niño genio, sin amigos… sin amor… hasta que llegó L.

Pero ahora los dos no eran más que olvido y polvo.

**_GAME OVER._**

* * *

**N/A: **_Si, bueno, no es lo mejor pero es un buen intento... nota, ya se que el humano muere a los 40 segundos despues de escrito el nombre, pero no me acordé en el momento, y si lo cambio se arruina una gran parte D:_

_Lo siento mucho por los errores de otrografía, la mala gramática y uno que otro error de contexto xD pero bueno, estan tratando con una niña de 5 años mentales, no me culpen..._

_Atte:_

**_MiDoRi-ChAn_**

_... o Green xD como prefieran llamarme ahora.  
_


End file.
